Color My World
by jackiechica
Summary: The mutant "threat" has the wizarding world upside down. At the same time, a new girl arrives at Hogwarts with connections to Snape and others. HPXMen Evo crossover (kinda).
1. Prologue

Jackie: I haven't written in AGES!

RakitWhore: No kidding. I was hoping you'd outgrown it.

Draco-muse: Hey, where's Agent Blorange?

Jackie: Off stoned somewhere. Meet RakitWhore, my other best friend.

RakitWhore: ahem Jackie does not own Harry Potter. She also does not own X-Men Evolution. She only owns a sick and twisted mind. Which, of course, is all my doing.

Jackie: Of course.

Draco-muse: Hmm, I'm...doesn't look like I'm even in this one.

Jackie: Not yet. Oh, and if you have any complaints about "Mary Sue! Mary Sue", please keep them to yourself unless they're constructive. As an actress, I feel I have very good characterization skills.

Draco-muse: Enjoy!

* * *

**Color My World**

By Jackie Malfoy

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

Narration

"Spoken text"

_Thoughts_

* * *

((8 years earlier))

She was cold. Very cold. And wet. Her frail body shivered beneath her thin clothes. She didn't know how long she'd been out. One month? Two? All she could remember was being bodily thrown from her house and locked out. Her sister's face pressed against the glass. The sound of all her brother's laughter. Her parents, looking ashamed and furious. But especially, she remembered his face. Her own brother, and her mortal enemy from birth. Smiling at her. Not a pleasant smile, either. A smile of pure evil.

She hated him with a passion.

Around her, the air began reverberating with her anger, the molecules glowing red as she thought. She would come back. She would show them all that she was just as human as they were, if not more.

The glowing subsided as she felt her strength ebbing. In one last burst of energy, the air around her exploded with heat, flashing a red beam into the sky that was seen for miles around.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was that grin.

_I'll find you...and I'll make you pay._

* * *

The man saw the light in the sky and thought it was a distress beacon from a wand. He had been out for a quick ride on his broom, but he now rushed to the origin of the flash. He saw the figure lying on the ground, shrouded in clothing covered with holes and mud. She was soaked to the bone, and shivered even in her sleep. He quickly removed his cloak and wrapped her in it.

As he picked her up, he saw her begin to glow. A faint, blue halo encompassed her whole body as she snuggled down into the thick black fabric. He tenderly ran a hand over masses of auburn curls, careful of the many tangles. His hand found a gash on the back of her head that was still bleeding, and her halo turned orange as he touched it. When he drew back, surprised, the halo returned to blue.

_So__, _he thought, _this is a mutant._

Picking up his broomstick, the man placed her on carefully, cast a quick binding charm to hold the sleeping girl to the broom and to him, and took off in the direction of Hogsmeade. Mutant or not, this girl needed medical attention.

And Severus Snape was not completely cold.

* * *

Jackie: Okay, you guys are all thinking, What the hell?

RakitWhore: Yep, pretty much, Miss Alan-Rickman-Wallpaper.

Draco-muse: ...eeeeeeewww. Snape.

Jackie: I LIKE Alan Rickman, okay? Anyways, no, this is not some Snape/whoever pairing. It's going to be about the girl. Not romance until later. It may not even be romance, just a conflict fic.

RakitWhore: Because even though she has a twisted mind, it's not THAT twisted.

Draco-muse: R&R, and stay tuned for more. Oh, and while she's in a writing mood, you may want to keep an eye on her other stories.


	2. Glow Yellow

Jackie: And on to Chapter 2!

RakitWhore: You mean we have to talk every chapter?

Draco-muse: You'll get used to it.

Jackie: I don't own anything. You'd think that people would understand that by now.

RakitWhore: Angst much?

Draco-muse: Two chapters, no songs, and no me! This is highly unusual.

Jackie: What about the title?

Draco-muse: Jingles don't count, no matter how addicting they are.

Jackie: Fine. Just enjoy!

* * *

**Color My World**

By Jackie Malfoy

_Chapter 2: Glow Yellow_

* * *

_ I hate this place already._

Regina slinked down the corridor, sticking close to the wall. Her slight frame was engulfed in massively oversized robes that drug the ground as she walked. Her sapphire eyes darted in every direction, trying to avoid everyone and everything as she made her way to her first class.

This was what should have been her last year at Hogwarts. Instead, it was her first year. Brought back from her "special" boarding school in America, she was finally allowed to attend regular school like a normal witch.

_ On a few conditions, of course._ She scratched at her neck once again, cursing the discomfort of her inhibitor necklace for the umpteenth time. It looked like a choker necklace with a blue gem...when she was calm. Now the gem was turning slightly yellow in color as her nerves caught up with her. Her robes were also specially designed to hide every inch of skin they could, and her uniform was modified to include a pair of black leggings and a black turtleneck, as well as dark gloves. The bastards at the Ministry weren't going to take any chances with her.

She made it down the maze of stairways to the dungeons for her first class. There were no magic courses at Xavier Academy, but Potions was her favorite at home, where her father taught her privately during the summer and holidays. She would have thought it was genetic, but she knew that he was only an adoptive parent. Regina had only vague memories of her life before her powers manifested; a face here, a voice there, a few bits and pieces of her young life scattered through the years.

As Regina entered the classroom, she saw that the room was divided between red ties and green ties. Regina had no house, but stayed with her father, a professor at the school. In her black and white tie, she knew she stood out, so she quickly grabbed a seat towards the back of the room, her gem glowing a faint pink color to match her cheeks.

Just then, Professor Snape entered the room in a flourish of robes and began writing a complex formula on the board for a standard invisibility potion. The room was instantly filled with the scratching of quills, and Regina too began writing furiously. If she was taught one thing by her father, it was how to take good notes, and fast.

* * *

"Alright class, I want this potion on my desk by the end of the period. No talking, no notes. I want to hear nothing more than your cauldrons bubbling." Snape continued to recite his pre-class set of rules, and scanned the room. The Golden Children of Gryffindor were conspicuously absent. _Late, as usual,_ he thought to himself with a scowl. Over on the Slytherin side of the room, the students were using their best suck-up attitudes, which Snape also regarded with a scowl.

Then his eyes drifted to the back of the room. He saw the new girl, in her strange attire, carefully sorting ingredients and writing notes as she went. As she reached for a vial of wormwood, their eyes met, and his expression softened into a smile. She crinkled her nose as she flashed him a quick grin, then set aside the wormwood in its spot and wrote down its possible effects in the potion.

_ "That's my girl," _he thought proudly.

* * *

Severus had fought long and hard down at the Ministry to get her permission to attend Hogwarts this year. Mutants were a hot issue, and the governors didn't know if they should classify Regina as a human or magical creature. That had caused some glorious outbursts from the normally quiet man, but this was his daughter they were talking about.

After finding her abandoned on the roadside, he had taken her into Hogsmeade, gotten her looked at by the resident medi-wizard at a clinic, and taken her to his home to recover. Once awake, he noted that asking about her family was not in the best interests of his corneas nor his furniture. Finally, an official letter had come stating that she was a legal ward of the state. That letter contained the name of her former family, and ever since, Severus had an innate distrust of them.

He started out as her first and only foster parent, and a year later adopted the little girl who had grown on him so much, giving her a last name and, for the first time, a loving home. Eventually, she was sent to the Xavier Academy for Gifted Students in America, and her power was given a name...visual empathy. She could feel the emotions of others, display her own feelings in an "aura", and several others along those lines. The man in charge assured him that being a mutant was not a disease or deformity, but merely a natural phenomenon that was more widespread than he'd ever known.

In the summers, Regina would come back from Bayville, tanned and sleek, her auburn hair cropped around her face, bearing the moniker "Empathy" and stories of telepaths and blue elves. She would teach her father about mutants, and he in turn would teach her the magic arts. In three short months, he crammed an entire year of Charms, Transfigurations, History of Magic, and all the other classes required of Hogwarts students, into her head. Their favorite, though, was always Potions. Saturday was Potions day. He taught her to write down a formula quickly and accurately, the uses of standard potions ingredients, and every potion he could think of that she would need to know, going beyond the text into practical experience.

Now, watching her among her peers, Snape finally breathed a small sigh of relief. He could see her gem glowing a more intense blue than usual, an indication that she was concentrating. It was broken, however, by the sound of the dungeon door slamming as three red-faced Gryffindors stumbled in.

* * *

Regina stopped dead as she looked up. Two of the faces were unimportant to her...a scruffy-looking boy with jet black hair and glasses, and a frizzy-haired girl with an upturned nose. The third student made her heart stop. It was him. The face from her nightmares. The one that grinned at her from the other side of the window. Her brother.

Her gem began glowing an intense red. Had she not been wearing her inhibitor, the classroom may have been incinerated by her anger and hatred at that moment. She ducked her head and glared at him.

Severus cleared his throat. "Fifteen points each from Gryffindor, Potter, Granger, and Weasley."

* * *

Jackie: You know, I may do another one-shot about the whole Snape-Regina adoption thing. You can't really sum something like that up in a few paragraphs.

Draco-muse: Blah blah blah...get to the good part! Like where I show up!

RakitWhore: By the way, as a note...Xavier Academy for Gifted Students is the cover name for Mutant High. It's also the base for the X-Men. Telepaths are Jean and Professor X, the blue elf is Kurt Wagner alias Nightcrawler. Just to clear things up.

Jackie: Also, I'm using a rather complicated color system, I'll probably make a guide when I get enough chapters.

Draco-muse: Until then, Stay Tuned!


	3. Missing the Happiness

Jackie: I realized shortly before reading this chapter that I have no clue where this story is going.

RakitWhore: You're not supposed to admit that, you know.

Draco-muse: You're doing fine anyway...look, it's me! And I'm not OOC or sick!

Jackie: Don't own anything, blah blah blah. Does it count as a song reference now?

Draco-muse: Ugh, fine, since you have some of the lyrics.

RakitWhore: Which, of course, only you would know.

Jackie: Shut up! And please enjoy.

* * *

Color My World  
  
By Jackie Malfoy  
  
Chapter 3: Missing the Happiness  


* * *

The potions classroom was quiet and empty. The desks were clean, with all evidence of Neville's incompetence in the subject erased by scouring charms. The chairs were all pushed into the tables, and it seemed to be a typical empty classroom.

If you could ignore the glowing blue light and the crunching noises, that is.

Regina sat in one corner of the room, glowing slightly as she munched on her supper. She chose not to eat in the great hall, and instead used the mealtime as an hour-long reprieve from her inhibitor and layers of light-containing clothing. Both lay in a pile next to her as she popped another M&M in her mouth and turned the page of her book.

Even though she and her father had fought for this day for years, she found herself longing to be back in the mansion. Waking up to the Elf Alarm Clock, riding to high school, stopping of at Gut Bomb Burgers after school, suffering through a Danger Room session with Xavier, Cyke, or (Merlin forbid) Wolverine, and finally curling up for some TV in the living room with Evan and Kitty.

She'd traded all that for the chance to be "normal", and she wished more and more every second that she hadn't.

She looked at the candies in her hand...a few red, some yellow, two or three green, and a brown. Popping the yellows in her mouth, she turned another page and began singing softly to herself.

"_Well you can color my world with sunshine yellow each day..._"

Suddenly, she head the door creak open, and she panicked, diving below the table, and scattering the candy everywhere. _Damn me, damn me, damn me, why didn't I go into the office?_ She chided herself for her carelessness as she fumbled with the hook on her inhibitor necklace. She wasn't safe until she stopped glowing, and her fear had changed the glow from a soft blue to a piercing yellow. As the clasp finally hooked, she let out a sigh of relief and ventured a peek around the corner.

She was shocked to find big blue eyes staring back.

"You're that new girl, aren't you?" the boy asked, a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Y...yes," she ventured, still nervous. Glancing down, she confirmed that her necklace was indeed working, the crystal glowing bright yellow. "Regina. And you are?"

"Looking for the professor, actually. Do you know where he is?" He offered out his hand, and she gingerly took it, still wary of strangers here. She took a deep breathe, and tried to be herself.

"Well, he's probably in the Great Hall, looking-for-the-professor-actually."

He smirked. "Draco." She breathed a sigh of relief. Except just then, her charm changed color. Immediately, the yellow glow changed to it's neutral light blue. He looked down, surprised. Her hands went to her throat to cover it, but it was too late.

"That's a pretty cool necklace," Draco said simply, and looked back up. Regina's hands still hovered around her throat self-consciously. "What're you doing in here, anyway? I didn't think students were allowed in empty classrooms when the professor wasn't around.

It was Regina's turn to smirk. "Well, you get special privileges when your last name is Snape."

Draco stepped back, shocked. "You're his...his..."

"Daughter, adopted," she recited, seeing the same reaction that every other student who found out wore. Adding the "adopted" seemed to settle them down a bit for some reason.

It once again worked on Draco. "Ah, I see. Been off at some foreign private school your whole life, huh?"

Regina's smile weakened a bit. "You could say that."

"D'you know anything about your real family?"

Her smile disappeared completely, and her gem glowed faintly red. "Yes, but I'd prefer it if I didn't."

Draco put his hands up defensively. "Sorry if they're bad memories, it's just...were they like us?"

"You mean, magical?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course, what do you think I mean?" he said, fingering the material of her robe, lying out across the table. "Yes," she replied.

He smirked once again. "Good. I'm not found of the other kind. Filthy mudbloods are overrunning the school nowadays." He turned to leave. "I'll be back later to talk to the professor...and if you're lucky, maybe you, too."

As he walked towards the door, he stopped just short of stepping on one of her green M&M's. He picked it up and eyed it questioningly, then tossed it back to her before gliding through the door.

She examined the candy closely, and then popped it into her mouth. _I just cleaned the floor, and besides, green is my favorite._

She settled back into her corner, unhooked her necklace, and reopened her book.

"_And you can color my world with happiness all the way..._"

* * *

Jackie: Just take the green from the grass and the blue from the sky up above!

Draco-muse: Make her stop, please.

RakitWhore: She's got the video on her computer, I'm afraid she's beyond hope.

Jackie: And you can color my world, just paint it with your love!

Draco-muse: Run. Now.

RakitWhore: But don't forget to Stay Tuned!

Jackie: Just color my...my...world!  
P.S.- GODDAMMIT I HATE THAT POS EDITOR! IT SCREWS UP MY STUFF EVERY TIME!


End file.
